


My Name On Your Lips is Serenity

by A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity



Series: Us Against It All (Plangst Week) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety Attacks, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Violence, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Panic Attacks, the author really needs to stop hurting Lance jfc, this is the third time in a row where the angst is focused on him save this kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/pseuds/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity
Summary: Day Three of Plangst Week: Mistake/RegretIn the aftermath of a Galra ambush that resulted in the injuring of a teammate, Pidge goes through a procedure to help Lance overcome a panic attack.





	My Name On Your Lips is Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> When I showed this one to my beta reader, they legit replied with "p r o t e c t l a n c e m c c l a i n" because I really can't stop myself from hurting this guy
> 
> Also, I decided to make this a dialogue-only fic mostly because I wanted to try a different writing style but also because I think it would be interesting for coping with a panic attack is described solely through dialogue. The little methods used here are actually what help me whenever I have a panic attack or am on the verge of one, but the fact Lance is able to speak here isn't something inspired by me because I always wheeze when it happens...
> 
> Well, I hope this is okay, but I would be interested in knowing how other people deal with panic attacks so I can keep them in mind.

"This is b-bad, Katie... _Ah_... Like, r-r-really, really bad..."

"Ssh... I know you think it's bad. C'mon, Lance, _breathe_."

"No... N-No! It was all my fault, it was all my fault, it was all my fault- Fuck! I wasn't- I wasn't fast enough-!"

"Don't pin this all on yourself, Lance. None of us saw that Galra attack coming."

"I know, I know! B-But, Princess A-Allura...! S-Soooo much blood..."

"The shot wasn't fatal, remember, Lance? We put her in a healing pod after we fought off the Galra and she'll be fine in a couple days."

"I was the closest- _Ahh!_ I could've protected her- I should've been shot instead- I didn't do anything! Nothing! Nothing! _Ah_... I didn't do shit- I-I don't deserve t-t-to be the Blue Paladin!"

"Yes, you do, Lance! Don't you dare think otherwise ever again!"

"But-But the princess-"

"Hey, Lance, I want you to stop looking at your lap and lift your head up. Can you do that for me?"

"O-O-Ok-Okay..."

"There, now hold my hands... That's it... Look at my face, Lance."

"It's cov-covered in-"

"Scars? I know, but they'll heal after I have them checked out. Now, Lance, can you look closely and count how many there are?"

"Uh... _Ah_ \- Uh... F-Five?"

"That's good, Lance. Tell me, which one is bigger, the scratch on my left cheek or my right cheek?"

"Ri-Right..."

"Good. I want you to look straight at my eyes now. Do you know what color they are, Lance?"

"B-... -rown..."

"Mhm. Do you see lights in them, Lance?"

"Yeah..."

"Lance, what does that mean?"

"You're... You're alive?"

"Yep, and so are you, Lance, 'cause you have the same lights in your eyes, y'know. Who else is alive?"

"Um, Keith... Shiro, Hunk... Coran..."

"Allura, too, Lance."

"O-Oh, right, same goes for Allura."

"... There you go, Lance. We got through it."

"That still doesn't change-"

"-what happened? I know, Lance, but that's the obvious fact. We also know Allura won't blame you for it. If you still think it's all your fault, then just focus on not repeating your mistakes in the future. That's what we all need to do. Understand?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Katie, that you had to stay here and help me."

"I swear to god, Lance, if you ever apologize for something like that again, I'm going to literally knock some sense into you. Panic attacks shouldn't be something you should feel sorry about having."

"But, you should be fixing up your lion-"

"There are some things more important than that, and you're one of them. Lance, if you ever feel like you're having another attack, I want you to either come to me or anyone else, whoever's closest. You shouldn't face these things alone and we're here for you."

"... Then... can I hold your hands for a little longer?"

"Absolutely, Lance. You can let go when you feel you're ready."

"We can stay like this?"

"Until you decide you can stand on your own, Lance, I'm right here for you."

"Can I, um, c-can you kiss me?"

"May I ask why, Lance?"

"Helps me calm down when you do."

"Sure, then. But first, I want you to repeat after me. Okay, Lance?"

"Uh, okay..."

"'I am Lance, and I'm worth it.'"

"... I... 'I am Lance, and I'm worth it-'"

"..."

"..."

"... Damn right you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The fact that Pidge says Lance's name in every turn for her to speak is completely intentional because something someone taught me is that people react better when their name is specifically called. The fact she doesn't say it in her last line is all because I got sick of it. :')


End file.
